the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 22
< Chapter 21 ' '''Hello mortals, welcome back to HOA:TRC! Let’s get on with the story. ' Chapter 21- “You mean… you don’t know anything else?” Eddie asked, disappointed when Victor replied to their requests for help. “I have told you everything I know, children,” Victor sounded tired. “The way you have described your dream may well be a vision of the future, Edison Miller, but I have no knowledge of any sort of magic that can disarm Corbierre; As far as I know, there was no part in any legends about that ability.” He sighed; the others also reacted with disappointment. “Well now what?” Alfie asked. “There is one thing you could do,” Their former housefather told them. “You can destroy his obsidian.” Nina frowned. “You mean that obsidian blade he had? Will that help? Then where is it? We have to find it!” “Slow down, Miss Martin. I do not know where his obsidian is currently or if it is even in England. But if you can find it before he does and destroy it, you can, at the very least, weaken him when the final fight comes.” “And that’s all?” Victor turned his one good eye towards Patricia, who had asked the question. “Yes, for now. You have said that Mr. Rutter is getting help from his godfather, hmm?” Mick answered him this time. “Yeah. Apparently he’s an even bigger Egyptian nerd than Fabian himself,” Eddie couldn’t help but find his statement just a bit funny, and stifled a laugh to preserve the current, serious mood. “Ah, good. I am sorry that I cannot be of more help, students, but I am willing to help out whenever possible. I do not want to see Corbierre take over our world. He must be stopped.” Victor seemed to be getting riled up, just to break out in a painful fit of coughing. When it ended, he said in a much quieter tone, “You kids must do whatever it takes.” “Of course. Although… I do have one more question,” Nina said. “Yes?” “How much do you know about the alternate universe?” Victor took in a long sigh. “Enough to know that the ones with the power are the ones with darkness in their hearts; the ones you are likely to run into. The ones who are pure of heart are in a constant struggle to survive.” Eddie heard her gulp; He felt a cold, heavy feeling in his gut. There was only one thing he was wondering now, and he didn’t want to ask. By the looks on his friend’s faces, they all were wondering the same- How long before they might come face to face with their own evil counterparts… and which version of them would make it out alive? ---------- “I studied the words in the mirror,” Joy reported to her friends after they returned from the hospital. “They’re still impossible to read, but they may be easier to decipher. I wrote some of them down.” She handed her paper to Nina, who started reading them out loud in the best way she could. “Tralx-ackaxaiamcala-douzazale? Or… Trallek-axaxaimkalllai-dozzeazle? Uhh…” “Great. We got them mirrored, now we just need to speak mage. We’re really motoring now,” Patricia said sarcastically. “Maybe we are,” Said Fabian, coming into the room to join the rest of them. He sat down on the bed close to Nina and continued, “Jasper said he’ll help us. Maybe now we can find out what some of these weird things mean.” “As long as he’s not being blackmailed, Rutter,” Jerome said, in a darkly joking tone. Playfully, Joy hit her boyfriend with a pillow to quiet him down, and he just smirked at her. Eddie nodded. “Good, good. Now… moving on. That obsidian blade. He said we should destroy it… but first we need to find it.” “Jasper might know about it,” Nina suggested, touching Fabian’s shoulder. “Or, we could break into Anubis House and look for clues, because it’s gotta be there somewhere.” Alfie said. “Everything is.” He groaned and rolled over onto the bed. “''Everything.” '' “You know, he’s got a point,” said Patricia. “We could get the newbies to find it for us.” “You mean Cassie, Erin and Dexter? Well, we did make them members during all the Sophia chaos, didn’t we?” Eddie asked. Joy was taken by surprise at that- she had no knowledge of this. “Hold on, what ''Sophia drama?” Jerome asked. “I don’t remember any Sophia drama.” As Eddie quickly explained what he and Patricia had been referring to, Joy just couldn’t help but listen to his story about the graduation and wonder how, exactly, she and Jerome had missed that. At the very least, she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t been able to put two and two together when her friends had run out of the graduation. ''Damn it, me, you used to be better at these things! Get back in play! '' “…And that’s the story.” “Okay.” Amber said simply. “We should totally ask them for help. I mean, what are allies for?” “Ooh, speaking of allies, we should start keeping a better eye out for any potential allies of Corbierre,” Nina said. “I almost feel like we should have people on watch at the college just to be careful. Anyone but Eddie and I, of course… we’re the targets.” That sounded fine to Joy. And apparently to Amber, because something lit up on her face, and she said, “I’ll take the first watch, Nines. Alfie! Come with me.” “Sure, Ambs,” Alfie grinned. “Operation Enemy Watch will start soon, you can count on us, Nina.” Some of the others laughed a bit at that, including Joy. “So, we’re all good for now, right?” Asked Eddie. “Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” “Awesome, let’s get to work.” --------- “''Have you got a plan to deal with the boy, Jasper?” '' His minion nodded. “Yes, Lord Corbierre. If he is as gullible as you’ve said, convincing him to help us out will not be hard at all.” “''Excellent. You are dismissed.” '' As Jasper’s counterpart left, Corbierre decided to go for a little flight around the town. It was a bright and cloudless day, the kind of day that would be no good for summoning a new minion, but no matter. If his minion’s plan worked, they wouldn’t need one. Ultimate power would be his yet. It was just within his grasp… ''I’m coming, Chosen One, and no amount of preparations can save you from what’s to come. You can count on that, Nina. '' '' '' '''Hey guys, thanks for reading! What’ll happen next? Join us tomorrow to find out! ' ''' Chapter 23 > ' ' Category:Blog posts